Harry Potter And The Moon Struck Ultimatum
by Wlim923
Summary: /Set after the Deathly Hallows/ The moment the Dark Lord died, the world brightened with courage and happiness. But every action has a reaction, ultimately. Voldemort's death spiritually empowered a demon's soul. Now the soul hungers for blood and fear.
1. Chapter 0: Thanks and ETC

_**Harry Potter And The Moon Struck Ultimatum**_

_**Chapter 0: Intro And Thanks**_

_**AN: First of all, I would like to thank Christopher Lee for his kind friendship and help. I wouldn't have been able to upload Heart Of the Void (StarCraft) without him.**_

_**Now to the fun part! This story will take place after the Deathly Hallows. I read SOME of the Harry Potter stories so this one may (100%) not be as good as the original book and the background story may not be correct according to the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**Also for extra notice, I am 13! C'mon now, read it with me, THIR-TEEN! I am NOT the best writer in the world so please do not be TOO harsh on me but please be harsh on me. (Yes, I know, it is weird. It's a lot to ask but who cares! You…? Oh… Whatever)**_

_**Brackets such as )( will not have a full stop at the end, just keep that in mind. If you happen to read this while chapter 1 isn't out, then it will be, in about 137.46 seconds. Really… I mean it.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Enlightened Blood

**_Harry Potter And The Moon Struck Ultimatum_**

**_Chapter 1: Enlightened Blood_**

**_AN: Well here it is! Please review, I love pie! Wait, what were we talking about…? PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE MADE SOME CUSTOMIZATIONS TO THE ENDING OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. But nothing major._**

"Please Severus…" I looked up at him desperately. Wishing that he would do what I had told him to. He slowly raised his wand, and struck at me.

"Avada Kedavra!"

OOO

I stood straight up from my bed. Beads of sweat travelled along my skin. I repositioned my body completely and struck my hands across my face in frustration. I held my hair tightly as more sweat escaped my scalp.

"Hey, you okay Harry?" Ron looked at me, worried. I laid back into my bed, or at least what I borrowed from Ron's family.

"Never felt better… You know it's been a month now since I had these nightmares, I feel as if someone's in trouble." I tried to close my eyes but the brain lock got the better me.

"Ahh don't worry! It's probably nothing but just a mix of stress you've been through. Am I right? You know that you never had a quiet year at Hogwarts, right?" Ron chuckled, but I could tell from his tone of voice that he was just trying to cheer me up. I knew he had bigger problems than his best friend's nightmares. He was getting older, puberty was starting to end and he had to find a girlfriend for his own sake.

"Yeah… I hope so." I suddenly smiled and chuckled silently as this strange and funny idea suddenly kicked into my head. "Well, Hermione isn't here, what about we go on a man date tomorrow?"

"Bloody hell? What are you on?" He shrieked in surprise and disgust while I just simply laughed.

"Hey, get back to sleep! It's two in the morning!" I could hear Ron's mom, growling like a sleeping bear being woken up. Both of us stared at each other for a moment with a grin, than both of us started laughing. While in the midst of laughing, I could hear an annoying buzzing sound coming from my right.

"Hey, can you hear that?" I blocked my ears in annoyance, the sound got louder and louder until the sound became painful.

"What noise?" Ron looked at me while tilting his head while looking confused. The sound came and went beyond the point in which it forced me to shout.

"The noise! Arghh!" I fell from my bed to the floor grunting in pain while I squeezed both my ears in an attempt to even just reduce the noise. It felt as if my eardrums were being shaken to their limit. The noise kept on torturing me, as blood slowly started to drip out of my ears.

"Harry!" I heard the voice of my dead mother, and then suddenly the noise stopped. I breathed heavily with pain. Everything around me sounded slower and duller. My eyes started falter as my vision slowly became unclear. The sound of me breathing was louder than anything else I could hear. I reached out for my wand but my arm just had no strength in itself.

OOO

"Reducto!" I fired at the locked door while kicking it, which caused it to land flat on the floor with an annoying creak.

"You're going to fix that, mister. Right after I take care of Harry and Ron." My mom stared at me, and then she walked normally towards Harry.

"Nice." George looked at me while laughing. I stared at him, disgusted, but all he did was laugh more. After a moment I grinned as a brilliant idea struck my mind.

"Stupefy!" I waved my wand at George, literally hoping that it would hit him. But he ducked in a sarcastic fashion and dodged my strike, which then hit my mom, right in the back of her head. She directly face planted onto Ron, who was taking care of Harry, which caused Ron to land on Harry, while he coughed in pain.

"Oh, crap!" I rushed towards my mother in a hurry while my brother just stupidly pointed and started laughing.

"Fail! Ha, ha!" My brother jumped up and down in utter stupidity and happiness.

"Shut up." I sighed while shaking mom, but the shock must've knocked Ron unconscious too. "Oh man, I am in so much…"

"Trouble!" Fred shouted while pointing to a jet of green light that was coming directly towards our window. I realized what the jet of green light was almost straight away. It was the killing curse.

"Duck!"


End file.
